Doble confución
by nefert13star
Summary: Bueno aqui se presenta una hstoria de shaman king Annaxhao lo siento por Yho pero demoles una oportunidad a hao si ya se sabe con esaactitus que Yho se casa con Anna y tiene un hijo que se llama Hanna esto se lo dedico a las Yhoxanna jajaja
1. Encuentro

**Doble confusión**

**Episodio 1: encuentro**

Desde hace mucho tiempo una jóven de cabellos rubios y ojos azabache,llevando una camisa blanca con una flada negra de su colegio, se dirigía rápidamente a este al que hiba a estudiar leyes. A esta muchacha tal tema, ¡leyes! La hací emocionar demasiado.

Al llegar a su colegio suena la campana y todos entran rápidamente a sus respectivos saló clases pasaron igual que siempre hasta finalizar, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención, el profesor la estaba llamando.

-Anna, ven porfavor te tengo buenas noticias.

-si profesor. Dijo seria y fría como siempre cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado este hombre.

-Te han dado una beca para que estudies en la Fumbari University.

-A si que bien y cuando inicio? Dijo ella como si le valiera un comino.

-La próxima semana!. Dijo él emocionado

-Adiós, gracias por la información. Se fue ella

En el camino Anna interiormente se sentía feliz porque había cosechado frutos de sus estudios cosa que no reflejaba exteriormente.

La semana pasó tan rápidamente como no se imaginan hasta aserse el día en que iniciaría sus estudios en tal universidad.

-Hoy es el primer día. Dijo con pereza y sin emoción alguna.

Anna se fue a la parada de autobús cerca de su casa, pues desde muy chiquita vivía sola. Luego de unos 5 minutos llega el bus y esta se sube en medio de toda la aglomeración que se encontraba allí, cosa que la molesta mucho. Al bajar de el autobús deseó que se estrellara ese bus por tan incómoda que viajó, en tanto continuó su rumbo hacia la universidad donde al entrar muchos chicos le chiflaban, cosa que le incomodo y les dedicó una mirada asesina espantándolos a todos, hasta que por fin encontró el salón de su primera clase. Al entrar el profesor se la presentó a todos cosa que hizo que algunos chicos susurraran cosas.

-Oye esta guapa no?

-Si, quisiera ser su novio.

Comentarios así se susurraban los chicos de atrás haciendo popular a la rubia. En tanto el profesor comenzó su clase en la que ella pudo observar a dos gemelos que se encontraban sentados a su lado izquierdo. Uno tení el cabello largo y era muy guapo y el otro tenía el cabello corto llevando unos audífonos naranja, en fin los dos tenían el cabello castaño, lógico. Al terminar la clase uno de los gemelos la saluda.

-Hola, eres Anna kiouyama verdad?

-Si, algún problema?

-No, solo quería presentarme, soy Hao Asakura y es un gusto conocerte.

-A ya pues adiós. Dijo ella cortando la conversación

-Valla, no eres muy comunicativa.

-Asi soy y es mejor que te acostumbres, y como veo ese es tu hermano gemelo no?

-Si, se llama Yho, Ven Yho. Llama a su hermano como perdido en la nebulosa de mirar a Anna, cosa que la hiso sonrojar un poco ya que ni se noto.

-Emm.. Hola, mucho gusto. Dijo nervioso, sintiendo como en poco iba a explotar.

- Hola, te pasa algo? Preguntó ella viendolo con extrañez

-Nada, solo es que Aii. Yhho sale corriendo del salón directamente al baño donde comenzó con una peyorrera en el servicio.

-No debí comer esa leche dañada. Dijo el perturbado de la fea diarrea que tenía.

Mientras tanto hao continuaba su plática con Anna.

-Y cuantos años tienes?

-17

-Valla te adelantaste un año.

-Es solo que me adelantaron unos meses porque me iba bien.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente. Dijo el interesado.

-Bueno algo. Dijo apenada pues tal chico le parecía muy sincero, simpático y guapo.

-Oye te gustaría tomarte un café en la cafetería?, yo invito. Dijo el

-Si, no estaría mal. Dijo aprobando la propuesto de este.

Entonces se levantaron de sus puestos a dirigirse a tal lugar, en tanto llega Yho después de su acontecimiento.

-Adonde se abran ido?

Se preguntó él sintiéndose abandonado..

Mientras tanto Anna y Hao se encontraban en la cafetería conversando aún más.

-Oye, después de todo me has caído bien.

-Es que tengo esa facilidad con las personas. Rió él haciendola sonreir a ella también cosa que no sucedía con cualquiera.

Entonces llega Yho en su búsqueda feliz por encontrarlos.

-Con que aquí estaban, estaba buscándolos por todos lados

-Y porque te fuiste corriendo? Pregunto Anna curiosa

-Nada solo un problemita jijiji. Rió El al recordar la pequeñita escenita que le sucedió.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a mi otra clase gusto en conocerlos. Dijo Anna después de separarse de ellos hiendo a otra dirección.

-me cae muy bien Anna. Dijo hao embobado en solo pensar en ella.

-Amí tambien. Dijo Yho embobado también

-aaaa. Suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Las semanas pasaron y Hao y Anna se fueron acaramelando más cosa que molestó a Yho, pues el tení miedo de cómo reaccionaría Hao ante sus sentimientos hacia Anna. Mientras tanto Hao y Anna ya novios , pareja envidiada por cualquiera de la universidad proseguían almorzando en tanto Hao le hace una pregunta.

-Anna te gustaría salir?

-Valla hasta que me lo pides.

-Asi que lo estabas esperando desde hace rato?

-Bueno no mucho pero sí.

-Todavía no te diré a dónde vamos pues es una sorpresa ok?

-Si, sorpresa que espero con ansias. Le sonrió picadamente a Hao

El día paso y todos se empezaron a retirar de la universidad hacia sus casas. Hao al llegar a su se sorprende de ver a Yho sentado en el sofa como esperandolo.

-Yho que haces aquí?

-hao.. tengo que hablar contigo, te tengo que confesar un secreto que no aguanto más reservar.

-cuentalo pues. Dijo esperando una tontería de parte de su hermano.

-Estoy enamorado de Anna! Dijo nervioso

-Que? Se exaltó demasiado al escuchar tal cosa.

-Si lo sé es una locura pero al verla la primera vez y los días al pasar me fui enamorando más y más de ella pero ten en cuenta que no me voy a entrometer en su relación y nada parecido.

-Bueno, no te preocupes te apoyaré en lo que sea y trataré de no lastimarte al verme con ella.

-Gracias hermano.

Mientras tanto Anna llegaba a su casa y percibió algo extraño, miro atrás y era un, era un..

-¡UN FANTASMA! Se exaltó ella tratando de controlarse del susto.

-Que? Me puedes ver? Pregunta tal fantasma

-MMM siiii dijo entrecortada y asustada.

-Valla esto si que es nuevo, me llamo Carl y fui un estudiante de la universidad a la que vas.

-que? Y como moriste? Preguntó más calamada.

-Me asesinaron unos alumnos porque estaba con la novia de su lider, pero estaban separados y bueno tenían un cuchillo y me asesinaron.

-Valla eso es terrible, pero cuáles eran sus nombres? Te puedo ayudar para que los metan preso.

-valla arías eso por mi?

-Claro estoy para ayudar.

-Bueno la pandilla se hace llama ``Kan band´´ y su lider kan.

-Valla eso si que es estúpido, pero mañana empesaré mi investigación con esa banda y trataré de que no me decubran.

-Gracias te veo mañana en la escuela pues cualquier cosa te ayudo molestandolos como siempre lo hago.

-Parece que aprovechas tu estado para vengarte.

-digamos que si jejej.

-Adios. Se despide ella finalmente entrando a su casa para ir directamente al mundo de los sueños.

_________________________________________

Al día siguiente Anna se levanta dispuesta a ayudar a ese extraño fantasma que se topo cerca de su casa, en tanto Hao la vé y corre a saludarla.

-Hola anna. Dijo él emocionado por verla tan temprano en la escuela, cosa que no era de costumbre en ella.

-Ahm si Hao te veo más tarde. Dijo ella alejándose de él dejándolo a él muy extrañado pues ella no quería que se enterara de su investigación, pues si se involucraba podría meterse en grandes aprietos, cosa que no quería.

Anna siguió su rumbo y le hizo algunas preguntas a chicos sospechosos que se encontraban rondando por ahí acerca de ese banda misteriosa llamada Kan después de tantos intentos encontró a alguien que sabía sobre su guarida.

-Mira no se que pretendes pero se que tienen su guarida en el callejón al sur de la escuela, pero te recomiendo no te acerques allá que puede ser muy peligroso y más las cosas que son capaces de hacer con tal de conseguir lo que quieren no te imaginas.

-Descuida no hay problema, sé cuidarme sola. Dijo ella coratante como alma que lleva al viento a irse directo a ese callejón. Cuando Anna halla esa guarida da una sonrisa de satisfacción, sonrisa que se le borró cuando salieron dos chicos y la rodearon.

-que quieres, y como descubriste nuestra guarida?

-Vengo porque estoy interesada a unirme a su banda para hacer de las mías. Dijo con voz de mando.

-Pues eso tendrás que discutirlo con el jefe. Dijeron los dos amenazantemente.

-Llevenme con él.

-Esta bien, aver si decide que te descuartizen. Rieron ellos.

-lo dudo mucho amigos.

Al llegar al final del callejón se encuentra a un chico de cabellos morados, unos jeans rotos, un sweater rojo y un tatuaje notable del signo que representa esa banda.

-Quien eres? Preguntó el lider cortante.

-Anna Kiouyama, y vine a reclamar algo que hiciste. Dijo ella amenasantemente.

-Mmm de tantas cosas que hemos hecho, que nos reclamas?

-No recuerdas, asesinaste a un jóven llamado Carl, me dijo él.

-no se comoo lo habrás conocido si ni siquiera te conocía, lo teníamos bien vigilado, ycómo estás segura de que nosotros lo asesinamos? Acaso tienes pruebas?. Dijo el reprochantemente.

-No me lo dije en persona, pero no exactamente vivo.

-que? Ves muertos? Pues eso es imposible.

-Pues no para mí. Dijo ella sacando una lápida donde estaba el fantasma de Carl.

Las cosas alredor del callejón se empesaron a mover y todos s empesaron a asustar.

-AA salgán de aquí esta tipa esta endemoniada. Gritó uno de los integrantes haciendo ahuyentar a todos, cosa que los dejó muy satisfecho al fantasmita y a Anna.

-Y esperate que esto no acaba . dijo Anna sacando su celular y llamando a la dirección a que estos llamaran a la policia, institución que llegó en segundos a atrapó a los pelaitos.

Anna al acercarse al policia le dice:

-tenga, estas son pruebas muy contundentes. Dijo ella entregandoles estas que cojió de la guarida aprovechando el espanto de los chicos.

-tenga por seguridad que estos tipos estarán bajo las rejas.

-pues no solo ese crimen han hecho, han hecho millones durante años peor eso ya se acabo pues su reinado terminó.dijo ella retirandose de los hechos.

comentarios de la autora: dejen reviews please porfa fantasmas dejen reviews porque se que estoy sola aaa iñaña Bueno este es el inicio de esta historia que me falta mucho escribir que ya he escrityo en páginas pero cuesta pasarlo por compuetadora, gracias por los ninguno que leen mis historias jeje y los fantasmas please dejen reviews. Posd: consteestoy iniciando mi carrera de escritora en esta página.


	2. Poderes Descuniertos

**Doble confusión**

**Episodio 2: Poderes descubiertos**

Hao estaba preocupado por como lo había ignorado Anna.

-será que estaba de mal humor? S preguntó él continuando su camino.

Luego de unos minutos Hao se topa en un bosque extraño, uno que recuerda de pequeño, pues en ese lugar es donde solía jugar con u hermano acompañado de sus padres.

-que recuerdos. Se dijo él haciendo memoria de estos

Cuando después de caminar unos minutos escucha unos ruidos, más bien susurros extraños, haciendolo asustarse un poco.

-Tranquilo Hao, solo es tu imaginaci.. AAa. Dijo al sentir su oreja paralizada haciendo escuchar más ruidosos los susurros haciendo desmayar a Hao.

Cinco minutos después se recupera de lo sucedido y al volterase:

-Aa que eres? Preguntó exaltado

-Un fantasma no ves?

-Que? Esto no puede estar pasando. Se dijo reprochandose.

-pues si está suediendo, y dejame decirte que no todos ven fantasmas, solo los seleccionados. Dijo él sorprendiendo a Hao.

-Qué, tengo poderes?

-Si, pero con el tiempo los descubrirás. Dijo él desvaneciendose en ese intante dejando a un Hao perturbado.

-Esto está muy raro. Se dijo él corriendo de ese lugar alque nunca más iva a acercarse.

Iba Yho caminando cerca de un cementerio al que le encantaba descansar al peñasco con un árbol que había allí. Cuando una presencia parece acercársele, perturbando un poco al muchacho, cuando:

-Hola amigo, hace tiempo que no te veía, al fin quisiste salir de la tumba? Preguntó Yho

-Si, es que me asustaste un poco cuando venías.

-pensé que debería ser al revés normalmente no?

-Si, pero bueno pues y ya conociste a los otros?

-Uff hace tiempo, parece que no te diste cuenta escondiéndote en tu lápida.

-Bueno parece que me tengo que ir que ya está anocheciendo, adiós amigo.

-Adios, dijo el fantasmita de un niña más confiado y alegre.

Mientras Yho iba en su camino hacia la casa se topa con su hermanno mayor corriendo.

-Hao, porqué corres?

-yho? Asi pero no me vas a creer lo que me pasó

-Que? Preguntó confundido el castaño

-Hablé con un fantasma, lo ví, y no em digas que estoy loco.

-Mmm hermano asi que tu también los ves.

-Que? Tu también los ves?

-Si desde hace una semana jiji. Rió con su típica ria el castaño

Que torpe, porque no em dijiste?

-Pense que me ibas a decir loco, típico de ti

-Bueno algo rasonable, pues vámonos ya ala casa que se hace tarde Yho

-Esta bien hermano, vamos.

Al día siguiente en la universidad Anna, Yho y Hao se toparon, y los hermanos dispuestos a hablarles sobre su poder de ver fantasmas cuando ella los sorprende diciendoles:

-Hola chicos, saben puedo ver fantasmas.

-que? Replicaron los dos sorprendidos. Tu tambien puedes verlos?

-Que ustedes también los ven? Pues es una coincidencia.

-me parece que si. Dijo Hao. Pues un fantasma me dijo que los que pueden ver a los fantasmas son los seleccionados.

-seleccionados de que? Preguntó anna.

--que voy a saber? No em dieron detalles.

-ya veo. Respondió anna desanimada.

-pues que les parece si lo averiguamos? Animó Yho

-Pues si, pues es algo que extraño que los tres podammos verlos y es una trabajo para: Super Anna

-Que? Dijieron los dos haciendose caer al estilo anime.

-solo bromeaba. Explicó vámonos que se nos hace tarde. Apurói ella..

-Tienes razón vámonos.


End file.
